After All This Time
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella Montez had lived in Albuquerque all her life so had her best friend Troy Bolton , they had meet in nursery and been friends immediately. Now she was in love with him and had harboured these feelings for the past 2 years. She couldn't tell him, he wouldn't feel the same and it would ruin their friendship. Are they destined to be just friends or are they to be more?
1. Chapter 1

**After All This Time**

**Check My Profile for updates**

**Never felt like this before-ore  
Are we friends or are we more?  
As I'm walking towards the door  
I'm not sure**

**Ok so I was inspired to write another best friend love story by the One Direction lyrics above. And then I found the story below in a folder on my laptop. It was originally and original story with different characters so I've changed the names to Gabriella and Troy. So yeah me what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

"I shouldn't be thinking of him like that," thought Gabriella looking across the exam room at her best friend Troy "He's my best friend," "Anyway I should be getting on with the paper not thinking how much I'm I love with my best friend"

Gabriella Montez had lived in Albuquerque all her life so had her best friend Troy Bolton he was her only friend, they had meet in nursery and been friends immediately.

Now she was in love with him and had harboured these feelings for the past 2 years. She couldn't tell him, he wouldn't feel the same and it would ruin their friendship.

After the exam she went home, hiding away from Troy in her own little world with her iPod full blast so she couldn't hear anything. She felt a someone shadowing her on the way home but until someone pulled an earphone out of her ear she wasn't sure, she turned and saw Troy. She grabbed the dangling earphone and shoved it back in her ear and carried on walking.

But once again he pulled the earphone out and grabbed her iPod from her causing the other earphone to come out.

"What have I done that you're in a sulky strop with me?" asked Troy

"Nothing I've just got a cold and want to go home," muttered Gabriella

"Don't give me that bull Brie you've been avoiding me all week," snapped Troy

"I don't want to talk about it," said Gabriella

"You don't to but we need to talk about it," said Troy "What have I done?" he asked

"Nothing and anyway it's not you it's me," said Gabriella

"Listen Brie I know you don't get on with my friends and they don't get on with you, it's understandable your completely different," said Troy "So if it's about that I'll try and spend more time with you to make up for spending more time with them," said Troy

"Sure okay," said Gabriella. She's thinking, "Is it heck about them I'm in love with you,"

"I'll come round later yeah, watch a film or something. Walk dog. Anyway how's your mum?" asked Troy

"Ok," said Gabriella

Her mum wasn't well she had Alzheimer's and was slowly forgetting everything.

"It's getting more stressful she told me to hover the stairs and dry the dishes and then when I was hovering the stairs asked me what I was doing and told me to dry the dishes and then told me off for drying the dishes because I was supposed to be hovering the stairs," ranted Gabriella

"Oh poor Brie," said Troy giving Gabriella a hug

"I better get back I have to do," said Gabriella pulling back

"Isn't that your mum?" asked Troy

"Ugh what's she doing out the house I've got to go," said Gabriella

"I'll com,e with you and help you," said Troy

"Thanks" said Gabriella

They cross the road and go over to Gabriella's mum.

"Mum what are you doing out of the house?" Gabriella

"Do I know you?" asked Gabriella's Mum "Hi Troy," she added

"Mum come on let's go inside yeah I'm make you a cuppa," said Gabriella gently leading her mum back up the street and into their house.

"You're my daughter," her mum said

"Yes Mum I am now you sit here with Troy and I'll get you a cuppa," said Gabriella disappearing into the kitchen.

5 minutes later Gabriella returns to the lounge with a cup of tea.

"Here you go mum now I'm going to do those jobs I talk about," said Gabriella

Gabriella hovers the living room and landing and her parents bedroom, tidies her bedroom and the hovers it. She then mops the bathroom, kitchen and conservatory. Cleans the bathroom and makes the tea. Then flops down on the sofa next to Troy.

"All done?" asked Troy

"Yeah. Ugh so tired," said Gabriella "Want some tea. It's chicken?" asked Gabriella

"Sure," said Troy

They go into the kitchen. Gabriella severs a portion for Troy and then for herself and pops her dad's serving in the oven.

"Gorgeous my daughter isn't she Troy," said her mum

"Yeah suppose she is," said Troy

"Don't know why she doesn't have a fancy fella on her arm," her mum said

"Mum no one said fella anymore," said Gabriella

But all Gabriella could think was "Troy thinks I'm gorgeous"

"I'd better be off now," said Troy

"I'll walk with you. I've got to walk Sandy," said Gabriella

The dog hearing the word walk and her name stands up and runs to the front door.

Gabriella clears up the plates and puts them in the dishwasher and turns it on. She grabs Sandy's lead and puts it on Sandy.

"See you later Mum. No going out," said Gabriella

Troy and Gabriella walk out the door. Sandy almost yanking her arm out of its socket and she sees a cat. Troy grabs the lead and holds Sandy back.

"Thanks," said Gabriella taking the lead back.

They walk in silence to Troy's house. Gabriella thinking about Troy.

At Troy's house.

"Are your okay Gabriella?" asked Troy

"Yeah," replies Gabriella

"Oh by the way I got a surprise for you after prom in summer you know our house in Morocco. Dad said I go stay in with friends. I was thinking I'd take just you. Get you away from this stressful place before you have a break down. Talk to your dad about it okay," said Troy  
"Wow that's certainly a surprise but why me not your other friends wouldn't you have more fun with them?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah but I want you to come you need a holiday Gabriella," said Troy going in his house.

As Gabriella walks home.

"Wow holiday with Troy. He wants me to go with him and not his jock friends. Wow this has got to be one of the best days of my life," thinks Gabriella walking though her front door.

"I'm back," she shouts letting Sandy of the lead.

"Hey darling," said her dad giving her a hug.

"Dad after exam and prom Troy dad said Troy could ask his friends if they wanted to spend a week in Morocco with Troy and Troy asked me can I go?" asked Gabriella

"I think about but Troy's a nice lad," said her dad

"Dad," she groans, "This isn't going to be other one of those Troy's a nice lad why don't you ask him out. Girls only ask lads if there overly confidant who I'm not and besides Troy is just my friend. If I asked him out it would make it weird between us unless of course he wanted to go out with me which I seriously doubt he would," explains Gabriella

"Okay okay," said her dad walking off into the lounge.

Gabriella thinks "Gosh parents are so annoying,"

Gabriella goes upstairs and gets stuck into a book.

Later her phone rings it's Troy.

"Hey what's up?" asked Gabriella

"Nothing just it's all go for Morocco, Dad said I could take you as my friend you do know it will be just us?" asked Troy

"Oh no you failed to mention that. Anyway I asked Dad he's thinking about it so I'll let you know when he said yes," said Gabriella

"Ok bye," said Troy hanging up.

"Bye," said Gabriella also hanging up. Thinks "Love you,"

Then thinks "Gosh Gabriella you have to get your feelings into control, he's your friend and that's all nothing more and nothing more will ever happen you have to move on and stay friends with him,"

She lies back on her bed and sighs.

Next Day at school. Two arms slide round Gabriella's waist.

"So will you go out with me?" asked a voice

"Stuart let go of me and I've already told you no," snaps Gabriella struggling to get free of Stuart's arms.

"Oh but why not Gabriella?" asked Stuart not letting go of Gabriella.

"Because I've already told you I don't like you like that now can you please let go off me," said Gabriella

"Oh is it annoying you me holding you like this?" asked Stuart

"Just let go of me will you," snaps Gabriella

"Stu let her go," said a voice

Stuart turns his head and sees Troy.

"The best friend to the rescue again. See you later Gabriella," said Stuart and walks off.

"You ok?" asked Troy

"Yeah ugh why won't he leave me alone?" asked Gabriella

"Because he likes you and he's a pestering berk and won't quit until you say yes," answered Troy "So has your dad said anything?" he asked

"Not yet I only asked him yesterday and it'll probably be no. There's no way he can get a week's holiday off to look after mum," said Gabriella

"Something will sort out maybe his boss will let him," said Troy

"Maybe," muttered Gabriella

"Hey what's up?" asked Troy

"You know I've always wanted to go to Morocco and now I can't go when I have the opportunity" muttered Gabriella

"It'll work out," said Troy giving her a hug.

"Oh I got to go got an exam," said Gabriella breaking the hug

"What's wrong you always seem to hate my hugs now a day," said Troy frowning

"There are your friends," said Gabriella

Troy turns and Gabriella walks off.

"Where?" asked Troy and turns back to find Gabriella is gone.

"There's something going on with that girl and I'm going to find out what," thought Troy

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**After All This Time**

**Check My Profile for updates**

**Never felt like this before-ore  
Are we friends or are we more?  
As I'm walking towards the door  
I'm not sure**

**Chapter 2**

In her exam Gabriella is stressing she can't stop thinking of Troy and can't think of the answer to the question in front of her.

"Troy get out of my head," she thought "Now I can concentrate on History," she thought.

After her exam on the way home Troy catches up with her.

"We need to talk. There's something wrong with you and I'm going to find out what you're hiding from me," said Troy

"Nothing I'm not hiding anything just a bit low at the moment that time of the month," muttered Gabriella

"Oh," said Troy wishing he hadn't asked

"See now you don't want to talk about it do you," smirked Gabriella

"No but when it isn't that and your low I will know something is wrong," answered Troy

"I'll tell you when I'm ready ok?" asked Gabriella

"Ok as long as you going to tell me" replied Troy

"I promise," promised Gabriella

"Pinkie promise," said Troy holding up his little finger.

Gabriella links her little finger with his.

"Pinkie promise," she said

"Want help walking the dog," asked Troy

"Yeah thanks," replies Gabriella

"You sure your okay?" asked Troy

"Just worried about exams," replies Gabriella

Your smart there's nothing to be worried about," said Troy

"Um thanks," replies Gabriella

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you other then um your other problem?" asked Troy

"No I'm not sure I'm in love with this guy but he probably doesn't notice me," mumbles Gabriella

"Who maybe I could talk to him" said Troy

"Just forget I said anything okay there is no guy well there is but I can't tell him how I feel because he just won't feel the same can we just forget I said anything please," pleaded Gabriella

"Sure you didn't say anything," said Troy feeling low but not showing it

"Gabriella's in love with a guy. Lucky who ever it is wouldn't be me she'd never be in love with me I'm her best friend I love her though," thought Troy

"Hey so we gunna walk the dog now?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah sure," smiled Troy

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**After All This Time**

**Check My Profile for updates**

**Never felt like this before-ore  
Are we friends or are we more?  
As I'm walking towards the door  
I'm not sure**

**Chapter 3**

The exams pass and prom draws near.

"DAD I'M NOT GOING AND I'M NOT ASKING TROY I DON'T WANT TO ASK A GUY OKAY I'M NOT GOING I DON'T NEED A LIFT LEAVE ME ALONE," shouted Gabriella before she slams her bedroom door.

Gabriella's dad phones Troy.

"Hey Troy its Gabriella's dad Gabriella isn't going to prom she locked herself in her bedroom," said Gabriella's Dad urgently.

"What I'll come right away see if I can get her out," said Troy and then hangs up.

2 hours later.

"Gabriella come on why don't you want to come to prom?" asked Troy.

"Cuz no one asked me too the prom," whimpers Gabriella. Opens her bedroom door,

Troy looks at her.

"I know I look horrid," said Gabriella.

"Want to go to prom with me as my date?" asked Troy.

"Seriously?" asked Gabriella "But what about your friends?"

"Who cares my best friend is feeling miserable and I want you too be happy and anyway that guy you like might be there," said Troy,

"I'm not going to say who it is but hey maybe I'll give Stuart a chance," said Gabriella.

"But he creeps you out and do you really want him to be your first kiss?" questioned Troy.

"No but he wouldn't be your were don't you remember primary school year 5 you kissed me," smiled Gabriella.

"We were still kids we didn't know about romance and everything," said Troy.

"Still I count it as my first kiss," said Gabriella "I need to get dressed give me 15 minutes," said Gabriella.

At prom.

"Dude what are you doing with her?" asked Nick.

"She's my best friend and I wanted to make her happy," said Troy.

And he walks off with Gabriella.

"Thanks that meant a lot to me," said Gabriella.

"No problem do you want to dance?" asked Troy.

"Sure I love to," said Gabriella.

They go to the dance floor and dance. Later Gabriella accepts Stuart's invitation and dances with him.

"So you like going out with Troy now?" asked Stuart.

"What me and Troy don't be stupid that could never happen were just friends he'd never want to go out with me at all," said Gabriella.

"But me and you we'll never happen will we," said Stuart.

"Why don't you ask me," said Gabriella _"I'll never had shot with Troy,"_ she thought

"Will you go out with me Gabriella?" asked Stuart.

"I'd love to Stu" answered Gabriella.

"Hey one sec I need to go speak to Troy," said Stuart letting go off Gabriella.

Stuart goes over to Troy.

"Hey mind if I steal you date off you?" asked Stuart.

"You asked her out and she said yes this time didn't she," said Troy "I don't mind," he added _"I do mind,"_ he thought.

"Yeah I did and she did thanks," said Stuart.

Stuart goes back to Gabriella.

"Now you had just said yes to going out with me do you mind if I kiss you?" asked Stuart.

"Yes here I mind because we're on a crowed dance floor could we step outside for a moment," said Gabriella.

"Anything for you babe," said Stuart.

"Eww don't call me that," said Gabriella in disgust.

"Sorry," apologized Stuart.

As they go past Troy he grabs Gabriella's arm.

"Be careful ok Gabriella," he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah course I will be," said Gabriella.

Outside.

"Now where were we," said Stuart "I remember," he recalled.

Taking her face roughly in his hands as he smashes his lips down on hers.

5 minutes later.

"Now how was that for a first kiss?" asked Stuart.

"I've already had my first kiss it was with Troy in year 5," answered Gabriella.

"Oh anyway our first kiss our first kiss as a couple," said Stuart.

"Yeah um great," said Gabriella as she swayed.

"You okay?" asked Stuart in concern.

"Yeah fine just feel a little faint," murmured Gabriella.

And with that she faints to the floor.

Stuart goes inside.

"Um Troy Gabriella's fainted," said Stuart.

"What? Show me," said Troy.

Stuart takes Troy to Gabriella.

"Go get a teacher," said Troy.

Stuart goes back inside in search of a teacher.

"Come on Brie wake up" said Troy.

"Oh ow my head," said Gabriella as her eyelashes flutter open.

"Gabriella you didn't eat again today did you?" asked Troy.

"Why are you here I was kissing Stuart" asked Gabriella rather confused.

"He came in and got me when you fainted and now he's gone to get a teacher," explained Troy.

"Oh I want to go home Troy," said Gabriella.

"Let's wait for a teacher and then take you to a hospital to make sure you don't have concussion and then you can go home" said Troy.

"Okay will you stay the night again I know Stuart won't like it but dad's away again I really can't be bothered dealing with my mum tonight," said Gabriella.

"Sure here comes Stuart and Mrs Jenkins," said Troy.

"How you feeling Gabriella?" asked Mrs Jenkins.

"Fine now," said Gabriella.

"I'm gunna take her home," said Troy.

"I'll phone you when I get home Stuart," said Gabriella.

"I can take her," said Stuart.

"It's ok Stu Troy offered already I said yes I see you tomorrow yeah," said Gabriella.

"At the Pizzazz's 7pm," said Stuart.

"Sure" said Gabriella.

Troy helps Gabriella to his car and drives her home.

At Gabriella's house.

"Thanks," said Gabriella.

"I'm coming in ain't I?" asked Troy.

"Yeah come on," said Gabriella.

At about 3am Gabriella is still sat awake staring at a photo of Troy and drawing a heart in her diary with Troy's name in it. She hears moment outside here door and clicks of her light and lies down pretending to be asleep.

"Gabriella I heard you light go off I know your awake," said Troy.

"Why you in here?" asked Gabriella sitting up and shoving the photo and diary under her pillow and clicking the light on.

"I woke up and thought I come check on you make sure you were alright," answered Troy.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Gabriella.

"You sure?" asked Troy coming at sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yeah just can't sleep been a bit of a hectic day," said Gabriella.

"What you getting your first boyfriend and then fainting after you get your first kiss," said Troy.

"That wasn't my first kiss," protested Gabriella.

"Ok, ok fine we kissed when we were in Year 5 at the age of 9 we were kids Gabriella," said Troy.

"I guess your right then I had a horrible disgusting first kiss," said Gabriella.

"It'll get better," said Troy.

"Are you talking from experience?" asked Gabriella.

Troy nods.

"Oooh who?" asked Gabriella.

"Casey Miller," mumbled Troy.

"Oh god," laughed Gabriella "We used to hate her," she added.

"Well we don't talk much now," retorted Troy.

"Too true," yawned Gabriella.

"Right sleep time. I will see you in the morning," whispered Troy raising to feet.

He bent down to kiss Gabriella on the forehead.

"Stay," whispered Gabriella.

"What?" asked Troy.

"Stay," she whispered again.

Troy's mind took seconds to process what she had said. He opened his mouth to question her but Gabriella was already asleep.

"Did she just ask me to stay with?" thought Troy as he stared do at his best friend. "She did," he thought as he slipped into bed beside her. And he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
